ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Costas3
Resolute Thanks for marking that page for deletion. I completely missed it. Blaziken (T-B- ) 12:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Rollback I have given you rollback rights since you've been editing well. Use it wisely and it basically is a quicker undo button. If you rollback one edit it autumatically rollbacks the other edits made by the user. Keep editing! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 14:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Council member You have been invited to join a special group called a council member. You get to have access to a special wiki to express your ideas and how to improve it and to report problems. If you'd like to be one, give me a message and i will give you a message at the private wiki set up for you and the other members. But you must agree to these rules: #'Never ever give out the link to the private wiki or you will be blocked and the user who edits there will be blocked. This is the most important rule.' #'Always edit at the private wiki 2- 5 times a day, but once is also acceptable. You must check it everyday, a 2 day no edit gap will lead to your council member right to be removed.' TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 20:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to join or not? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 22:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello This is the last time im going to ask you, would you like to join the council member group or not. Read the message above with the heading named, "Council Member." TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 18:52, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Final Decision Do you want to be a council member or not? I've been waiting for you to answer. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 14:56, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 15:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Would you like to become an admin and help us out? We may be in need for a new one in the near future due to our increased traffic. Our wiki has grown lots and new editors are coming in everyday, meaning new vandalism and spam, new content, and edits. We have recently gotten new episodes coming, like The Purge and we could really use your assistance. You will gain access to a lot of tools to help us. Reply to TheBen10Mazter as he will do the promoting, please reply even if you dont want admin. From the bureaucrats, TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:18, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Superbike10 01:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Your a admin now! Welcome to our team! Remember the remaining administrators are bureaucrats, you are our assistant, you must listen to us, but you have more authority to the rest of the users. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 13:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Please chat with me. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 13:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Rights Admins can: Protect pages Delete and undelete pages Edit everythings Edit mediawiki pages and community messages Block users Give chatmod, bannedfromchat, staff member, and council Ask me to run a my administrator bot Have more authority with every user except bureaucrats since they can give and remove rights. Add admin blogs to their blogs Adding the special admin signature by adding {Admin}} at the end of their signature Having a icon for admins on userpage and a category for admins. Ask me if you have anymore questions! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 15:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Congrats!!! You're admin now. Hope you have a great time and become a large icon to the wiki. JuniperAlien 15:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Congratolations for that you have became a admin.Mark or Marx 15:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) You're the greatest!JasonL 02:20, September 18, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Congratz Good Good. Let the admin flow through you...but don't abuse your power. "Absolute Power corrupts absolutely". Presidents do that all the time. Ben2themax 15:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC) WELL DONE ON BECOMING AN ADMIN :D AVADA KEDAVRA(Expelliarmus!) 16:02, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations!! Congrats for becoming a admin^^ Hesham Kapina 16:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Other administrator access Please private chat with me on this. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 15:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Problem with scroll boxes It seems that the scroll boxes we use in some of the articles (specifically, we use them for the "Appearances" section) cannot be scrolled through on iPads. Should we keep using them? Blaziken (T-B- ) 20:07, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Daggon's naming Daggon's name is confirmed to be spelt as D-A-G-G-O-N. It was confirmed in a magazine where Clockwork's debut was also confirmed. Go to the link in Talk:A Knight to Remember and look at the Fasttrack section in the magazine. ET |Was |Here!!! 07:40, October 11, 2011 (UTC)